Cola Song
( ) |artist = ft. |year = 2014 |dlc = Candy People Version June 22, 2017 (NOW) Classic August 31, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |mode = Solo Dance Crew (Candy People Version) |dg = (Classic) / / / (Candy People Version) |nogm = 4 (Classic) 4 (Candy People Version) |alt = Candy People Version |mc = Light Blue (Classic) / and / (Candy People Version) |pc = (Classic) / / / (Candy People Version) |gc = (Classic) / / / (Candy People Version) |lc = Blue (Classic) (Candy People Version) |pictos = 145 (Classic) 72 (Candy People Version) |nowc = ColaSong (Classic) ColaSongALT (Candy People Version) |perf = Classic Leónie Maugerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=84G0cHKQ_6o Candy People Version Dhiraj Waghmare (P1) Shweta Shetty (P2) Harshwardhan Wankhede (P3) Sabaa Maini (P4) |choreo = |kcal = 22.4 (Classic) 22.3 (Candy People Version) |dura = 3:21 |audio = }} "Cola Song" by ft. is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a girl with black hair in a high ponytail, with a fringe. She wears a light blue and yellow striped dress, magenta arm bracelets and light blue striped stilettos. She also wears a pair of glasses and black chokers around her neck. Candy Version The Alternate routine is a Dance Crew composed of two males and two females wearing candy costumes. P1 P1 wears a pink marshmallow costume with pink tights and peach sleeves. He has a yellow glove. P2 P2 has brown hair in pigtails, peach-yellow sleeves, an orange lollipop costume with a white swirl and orange tights. P3 P3 has black curly hair, yellow sleeves, a yellow and black Cremino costume with yellow tights and yellow shoes. P4 P4 has black hair in a ponytail with a green bow shaped like a leaf, a green sweet costume with sky blue stars, green tights and green sneakers. ColaSongALT Coach 1.png|P1 ColaSongALT Coach 2.png|P2 ColaSongALT Coach 3.png|P3 ColaSongALT Coach 4.png|P4 Background Classic The routine starts with a black background showing shiny hexagons and neon saxophones. In the verses, it switches to a disco with colorful spotlights, neon animated palm trees into pink vases with light blue circles and a stage with two yellow staircases, which features rainbow neon flamingos. In the pre-chorus, the flamingos disappear from the stage and reappear behind a yellow and red wheel in front of the stage. In specific parts of the song, it switches back to the starting background. Candy People Version The background is composed of various patterns in pastel colors with candies on them. At the beginning, various red and light pink lollipops forming line formations on a pastel pink background. During the verses, the background is a pastel blue checkerboard pattern with red and yellow lollipops appearing over each square. The light and darks colors on the checkerboard pattern constantly alternate, as well as the color of the lollipops. During the pre-chorus, the lollipops change into marshmallows, Creminos and sweets group-by-group, and the lollipops that are yet to be changed spin with the dancers' movements. As the chorus begins, the squares and lollipops disappear to reveal a pastel green background where more red and yellow lollipops appear in zig-zag line formations. When "Ole!" is sung, a few marshmallows, Creminos and sweets appear in the empty spaces between the lollipops. During the saxophone instrumental, the background is similar to that of the beginning but the lollipops are in a zig-zag formation like the previous background and they shake with the dancers' movements. During the bridge, a pastel blue swirl pattern appears like that of a lollipop, and orange and white marshmallows, blue and white lollipops, pink and white Creminos and pink sweets with white dots float around, moving with the dancer's movements and getting knocked away during the line "Sabe a vitamina". The dancers make more rain down through their movements, which shake to the beat of the song. During the last chorus, the candies space out with the beat of the song after INNA says "Ole!". The song ends with the saxophone instrumental background, but the candies fall out of the background. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves in the Classic routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4: Place your arms behind your head. The fourth one is the final move of the routine. Gold Move 3: Clap to the left and stomp with your right leg. ColaSongGM124.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 4 ColaSongGMInGame.gif|Gold Move 1, 2, and 4 in-game ColaSongGM3.png|Gold Move 3 ColaSongGMInGame2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Candy People Version There are 4 Gold Moves in the Candy People routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: *'P1:' Put your right hand up. *'P2:' Put your hands outwards as if you are asking a question. *'P3:' Put both of your hands above your head. *'P4:' Put your right hand up and slightly tilt it. ColaSongALTGM.png|All Gold Moves File:Cola_Candy_Gold_Moves.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests Cola Song appears in the following Dance Quest maps: Candy People Version * Snack Trivia * is the fourth Colombian musician to appear in the series, after , Maluma and . *INNA is the second Romanian artist in the series, after . *The coach's stilettos are very glitchy, especially when she closes her legs. *In the thumbnail of the gameplay, the dancer appears to have light blue glasses, but as seen in the gameplay, the dancer's glasses are barely visible, causing them to appear skin-colored. *The background looks similar to Mr. Saxobeat's and Drop the Mambo's backgrounds. *On the Just Dance YouTube channel, at the end you can hear the Gold Move sound effect, but cannot see the pictogram. On the UK channel you can see the pictogram for a second. *The dancer's shoes looks similar to Where Have You Been's On Stage mode's shoes. *In the Just Dance Unlimited files, there is a Beta menu icon of the Candy Version: the coaches are seen in different order (P1-P4-P3-P2), their color schemes are diverse and they don't wear tights. *In the Alternate routine, P4's arms often blend with the costume and P2's costume tends to turn completely orange. * There are many lyrics errors in the routine: **The line "With my maraca" is misinterpreted as "When mama arrives". **The line "J. Balvin, Inna" is misinterpreted as "Shake out babe/Inna". **The line "Sabe a '''coca' cola''" is misspelled as "Sabe a '''cola' cola''". **The line "Y la gente grita" is misinterpreted as "Y la gente '''y' grita''". *There is a pictogram error in the second verse: the first pictogram of the routine, telling the players to raise their arms up in a semicircle while walking forward, is accidentally recycled when the coach just raises her arm up during the line "But how much Cola can your body take?". *The Candy People version is the third song to feature coaches wearing food as their costume after In The Summertime and PoPiPo. **The dancers from In the Summertime wore fruit, PoPiPo's backup dancers wore vegetables and the dancers from this routine wear candies (as said in the Alternate's name). **This is also the second routine where all the dancers get mad at one of them (in this case, P2, P3 and P4 towards P1), the first being In The Summertime. * The pictogram for Gold Move 1, 2 and 4 is pointed to a darker shade of yellow. * The Beta version of the Candy People routine had a different-colored and non-animated background.https://vk.com/video-127825731_456239160 * In the Classic routine, the dancer messes up on her footing during the line "La fiesta apenas comienza y la gente grita". Gallery Game Files Colasong.png|''Cola Song'' Colasongalt.png|''Cola Song'' (Candy People Version) 00000082.png|Classic's album coach 0000009f.png|Candy People Version's album coach Colasongsquarebkg.png|Classic's menu banner (7th-Gen) Colasong banner bkg 11.png|Classic's menu banner (8th-Gen) Colasongalt_banner_bkg_57.png|Candy People Version's menu banner (8th-Gen) Colasong_cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover Colasongalt cover@2x.jpg|Candy People Version's cover ColaSongAva.png|Classic's avatar 200559.png|Classic's golden avatar 300559.png|Classic's diamond avatar ColaSongALTP1Ava.png|Candy People Version (P1)'s avatar 200569.png|Candy People Version (P1)'s golden avatar 300569.png|Candy People Version (P1)'s diamond avatar Colasong-pictos_sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) Colasongalt pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms (Candy People Version) In-Game Screenshots ColaSongMenu.png|''Cola Song'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu ColaSongMenuCover.png|Classic's Just Dance 2017 loading screen ColaSongCoachSelect.png|Classic's coach selection screen ColaSongAlternateSongSelectScreen.PNG|Candy People Version on the Just Dance 2017 menu ColaSongAlternateLoadingScreen.PNG|Alternate's Just Dance 2017 loading screen ColaSongAlternateCoachSelectScreen.PNG|Alternate's coach selection screen Promotional Images ColaSongDancerOnThumbnail.png|Promotional coach Beta Elements See also: Just Dance 2017/Beta Elements#Cola Song Colalternate.jpg|''Cola Song'' (Candy People Version) (Beta) cola song alt beta.png|Beta Candy People Version (the background had different colors and no animations) Others ColasongmessingitupxD.gif|The dancer messing the footing 94471344803059.581f04c935f04.jpg|Alternate creative briefhttps://www.behance.net/gallery/44803059/Just-Dance-2017-Cola-Song-(Alternate)-costume-design Videos Official Music Video INNA - Cola Song (feat. J Balvin) - Official Music Video Teasers INNA Ft. J Balvin - Cola Song Just Dance 2017 Official Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Cola Song by INNA Ft. J Balvin – Official Track Gameplay US Inna Ft. J Balvin - Cola Song Just Dance 2017 Alternate Gameplay preview Just Dance 2017 Cola Song by INNA Ft. J Balvin - Candy Version - Official Gameplay US Gameplay Videos 'Classic' Cola Song - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance Now - Cola Song by Inna ft. J Balvin GAMEPLAY IPAD - IOS 'Candy People Version' Cola Song (Candy People Version) - Just Dance 2017 Extractions Just Dance 2017 - Cola Song NO GUI Just Dance 2017 - Cola Song (Candy Version) NO GUI References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in 舞力全开2017 Category:Leónie Mauger Category:Dhiraj Waghmare Category:Shweta Shetty Category:Harshwardhan Wankhede Category:Sabaa Maini Category:Pages that won Article of the Month